Muscular
My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 78, page 4 is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and also part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Muscular is a tall, bulky man with spiky blond hair. He has an enormous scar on his left side of his face that reached from his front to his mouth, he had lost his left eye and replaced it with a prosthetic one. His outfit consists of a black, hooded cloak and a white mask with multiple holes. Underneath the cloak he wears a red tank top, a dark jacket which hangs around his waist, dark-colored pants and boots. Personality Befitting his appearance, Muscular has a very cruel, brutal and blood thirsty personality. He shows great pleasure in killing people, heroes and civilians alike, even including young children.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 74 He is also not very intelligent, having to accidentally reveal the league's plan to kidnap Katsuki Bakugo. History At some point in his past, Muscular fought against the hero team Water Horse, killing them. He was, however, gravely injured during the conflict, losing his left eye and acquiring an enormous scar on his face.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 74, Pages 13-14 Synopsis School Trip Arc Muscular observed U.A.'s summer training camp alongside Mustard, Dabi, and Himiko Toga, eager and impatient to begin the mission. His masked comrade reminded him that it was too soon to begin, and that they weren't supposed to do anything flashy. Muscular remained silent as Dabi agreed with this statement, the battle-hungry villain continuing to observe the camp as Dabi went on to say this mission was just a signal fire, and that they would fill the would-be heroes with holes for a brighter future.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 72, Pages 16-17 Himiko and Mustard then discussed their "shadowy orchestrator" and the current situation, with the female villain commenting on it all not being cute, to which Muscular irritably asks who cares about any of that, urging them once more to begin the mission. Rebuffed once again by Dabi, Muscular remains silent as the rest of their team arrives, the time for their job almost at hand.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 73, Pages 2-3 After the Vanguard Action Squad spread out, Muscular appears behind Kouta.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 73, Page 20 He tells Kouta that he was looking for a good vantage point and notes that he is surprised to find someone who was not on the handout he had received from the League of Villains. He then proceeds to compliment Kouta because of his cap and asks him to trade it for his mask, noting that because he is new to his organization they made him wear the aforementioned gear. The battle-hungry villain removes his mask, his young target taking the chance to run away from him. Using his Quirk to boost the muscles in his leg, Muscular ricochets off the cliff side to get in front of Kouta, noting with a bloodthirsty smile that he is going to have fun with the boy. He then augments the muscles in his left arm, the hood on his cloak coming off in the process, revealing his prosthetic left eye and large scar. The battle-hungry villain strikes at his terrified victim with his Quirk-enhanced arm, only to miss due to the timely intervention of Izuku. Noting with a smile that Izuku was on the list he had received, Muscular licks his lips in anticipation of the battle to come.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 74, Pages 12-16 Muscular mocks Izuku's claim to save Kouta, noting that is exactly what a budding hero would say and that all of them are always going on about justice. Asking the hero-to-be if his name is Midoriya, the bloodthirsty villain tells him that he is high on their kill list and that he will torment him nice and slow. Removing his cloak and augmenting his right arm as he says this, Muscular launches himself at Izuku, punching him into the cliff wall. While he is preparing to attack him again, the bloodthirsty villain asks Izuku where Bakugo is, noting that his team has a job to do here. Giving the student no time to answer, Muscular follows through with his attack attempt, sending Izuku flying. He asks the injured student if he doesn't know and if that is his final answer, but once again gives him no time to answer, kicking him into the cliff wall. As Izuku lies bleeding on the ground, Muscular laughs, excited at the sight of blood, and mocks the student's earlier words, saying that running away is a strange way to save someone. He is surprised when Izuku suddenly rises, punching him with his Quirk activated. Muscular manages to block the strike with his Quirk-enhanced arm, complimenting the youth on his Quirk's speed. He then states that the attack was far too weak, smacking Izuku away from him with his augmented limb.My Hero Academia (Manga) Chapter 75, Pages 7-12 He then proceeds to introduce his Quirk, stating that its power can't be contained by his skin and that it raises the standard in both speed and strength. He goes on to say that Izuku is nothing but an inferior version of himself, mocking him once again for thinking he can save Kouta, and preparing to attack him while he is prone. A rock suddenly strikes him in the head, thrown by Kouta. The cap-wearing kid asks the villain if he tortured his parents like he is doing with Izuku before he killed them. Surprised, Muscular states this must be fate, revealing that Kouta's parents were the ones who gave him his prosthetic eye. Kouta then says that things like this always happen when Muscular and his kind are involved, which the bloodthirsty villain is unaffected by, merely stating that brats like him enjoy passing around the blame. He goes on to comment that he doesn't hold a grudge against Kouta's parents for what they did to him, because they were all just trying to do the best with what they had, and that ultimately they had to deal with the results of their actions. Walking towards the youth as he says this, the villain looms over Kouta, stating that what was truly bad was not being able to deal with this truth, and prepares to attack him, his torso and other arm now wreathed in muscle fiber.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 75, Pages 13-16 Izuku attacks the bloodthirsty villain again, but having anticipated this, Muscular turns to face him, his left arm poised to punch the would-be hero. However, instead of attacking Muscular, Izuku tangles his broken arm into Muscular's muscle fiber, impeding his speed. Visibly unperturbed, the scarred villain asks Izuku if he is going to attack him with his other worthless arm, readying his left arm for attack once more. Izuku then attempts to attack Muscular with every bit of One For All's strength.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 75, Pages 16-19 As the attack comes in, Muscular senses something different about this attempt. He is then hit by the attack, which decimates the rock face behind him.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 76, Page 1 However, the battle-hungry villain survives the incredible blow, having amassed a shield out of muscle fiber to protect himself. Extracting his head and limbs from the muscle mass, Muscular compliments Izuku on his attack, all of his muscle fibers retreating into his body. He walks towards the stunned youth, grinning as he rebuffs the would-be hero's verbal attempts to stop him. Izuku demands to know why the League of Villains is attacking them, but Muscular states he doesn't care about any of that as he rummages through his pocket. He goes on to say that he is merely content to use his Quirk to its fullest extent. Dropping various eye-like objects from his pocket, Muscular reminds the would-be hero how he had asked him to play earlier, asserting that he had truly meant this, and that now that he knew that Izuku was strong, he could use his "serious eye". Inserting this device into the area where his prosthetic eye had been, Muscular attacks his two young adversaries, his entire upper body writhed in muscle fiber. Grabbing Kouta and putting him on his back, Izuku manages to narrowly evade him, the bloodthirsty villain inflicting great damage on the cliff face instead.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 76, Pages 4-8 Muscular attacks the pair again, with them once again evading him. Reprimanding himself on being over-excited, the bloodthirsty villain charges towards Izuku, the latter having cast Kouta aside. The two clash, Izuku fighting against Muscular's mass with Detroit Smash. Muscular easily pushes the youth back, taunting him about that attack being weaker than his previous attempt. Izuku holds his ground, however, and Muscular compliments him on his impressive feat, overwhelming him shortly afterwards and pushing him into the ground. Urging his young opponent to show him blood, the battle-hungry villain continues to press his attack, promising to crush the youth. Suddenly a deluge of water engulfs him, the source of the attack being Kouta.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 76, Pages 9-16 Temporarily distracted from his attack on Izuku, Muscular tells Kouta to wait his turn, promising him that he is next. The bloodthirsty villain is then shocked to feel Izuku pushing back against his crushing attack, frantically wondering how the youth is getting stronger. Pushed completely off of Izuku, Muscular is struck by the would-be hero's 1000000% Deleware Detroit Smash, smashing the bloodthirsty villain against the cliff face, incapacitating him and knocking out his prosthetic eye.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 76, Pages 16-20My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 77, Pages 3-5 Some time afterwards, Atsuhiro Sako's message concerning the success of their mission is broadcast to all of the members of the Vanguard Action Squad, but the bloodthirsty villain is still unconscious.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 81, Page 4 Later, after the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad escapes with the fruit of their labor, leaving the defeated members of their group behind, Muscular is arrested by the Police Force, heavily restrained and protesting vehemently.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 83, Page 4 Quirk and Abilities : Muscular's Quirk allows him to augment the muscle fibers that are beneath the skin, increasing the power and speed of his movements.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 75 He has also been shown to use his quirk for defense; by covering his whole body in augmented muscle fiber. Immense Strength: Muscular has shown extreme levels of physical strength. Even without using his Quirk, he is able to send Izuku flying with remarkable force with merely a simple kick. When using his Quirk to augment his strength, he has shown to be able to easily shatter rock and overpower Izuku with minimal effort, even when playing around. After going serious, his reinforced strikes were able to cause destruction on a similar scale to Izuku's 100% Detroit Smash. He was also able to directly overpower Izuku, who was using One For All 100% at the time, in a physical clash. Immense Durability: Muscular was shown to have a frightening level of impermeability to physical harm. When using his Muscle Augmentation, he was able to take the full brunt of Izuku's 100% Detroit Smash with minimal injury. Indeed, he was incapacitated only after Izuku went beyond his limit with One For All. Enhanced Speed: Muscular was shown to be surprisingly swift. He was able to catch Izuku off-guard several times during their fight. When using his Muscle Augmentation, he can launch himself off the ground at blurring speeds. Equipment and Weapons *'Prosthetic Left Eye': He has a number of different replacements with unknown capabilities.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 76, page 7 Battles Past *Muscular vs. Water Horse: Win School Trip Arc *Izuku Midoriya & Kouta Izumi vs. Muscular: Loss Trivia Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya about Kouta Izumi) "Haa ha ha! Blood! Love it. So fun! What was that, again? You're gonna save him, right?! So why're you running?! That's a weird way to save someone!!''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, Page 11'' *(To Izuku Midoriya) "My Quirk's a muscle enhancer. These muscle fibers of mine can't be contained even by my skin. They raise the standard in speed!! And power!! Get what I'm saying?! You're nothing but...an inferior version of me! You understand where I'm coming from?! I can't help but laugh!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, Page 13 *(To Kouta Izumi about his parents) "Brats like you sure know how to pass the blame. It's no good. I don't really hold a grudge against 'em about my eye. I killed 'em, just like I wanted to. And they tried to stop me. We all did our best and had to deal with the results. What's bad is when you can't put your money where your mouth is...like your dear mommy and daddy!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 15-16 *(To Izuku Midoriya when asked about the League of Villains' goal) "Like I care. All I wanna do is rampage. As long as I get to use my Quirk without holding back, I'm good.''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 76, Page 6'' References Site Navigation it:Muscular Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Convicts Category:Transformers Category:School Trip Arc Antagonists